


A Very Merry Christmas Surprise

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Disney World, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: For their first real Christmas together without the kids, Timmy convinces Armie to go to Disney World in Florida to attend Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party, a special holiday event held every year.  After spending several days exploring all the parks, they end their trip at the Magic Kingdom for the special party, where a special surprise is waiting for Timmy to make all his Christmas dreams come true.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	A Very Merry Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey all! This is my contribution to the Big Bang Challenge! It's completely self-indulgent as I hail from Florida and am a huge Disney freak. Also, a friend of mine requested a Disney fic, so I was more than happy to oblige. It's basically just pure fluff, so I hope you all enjoy it on this lovely Christmas Eve/Day. <333
> 
> Themes used : Firsts

Timmy is just sticking the last piece of tape on the shiny silver wrapping paper covering Armie’s Christmas present when Armie comes through the door of their Upper East Side apartment, shaking the dusting of snow that had just started to fall off of his jacket before hanging it up. 

“I’m back, babe!” Armie’s voice reverberates down the hall, and he quickly slides the package under the bed so Armie wouldn’t see it before he heads out into the living room.

He greets Armie with a kiss, rocking up on his tiptoes to meet Armie’s lips with a happy grin. When he pulls back, he reaches a hand up to swipe another few flakes out of Armie’s hair before letting his heels fall back to meet the ground. “Starting to snow?”

As Armie unwraps the scarf from around his neck, he nods affirmatively. “Just flurries for now, but it’s supposed to get heavier later. It’s barely a week into December and it’s already a frozen tundra most days. You know, I don’t miss much about L.A., but you gotta admit the weather there was perfect.”

Timmy scrunches his nose at Armie’s proclamation, not a fan of the constant warm weather and bright sun that burned his fair skin within twenty minutes in the summer. But instead of arguing the point, he decides to take advantage of Armie’s dour disposition about the already bitter cold weather to sway him into agreeing to an idea that he knows would otherwise be a hard sell.

He waits until Armie has removed all his extra layers and they are settled comfortably on the couch before he take his shot. “So, you know how you said I could choose what we do to celebrate our first real Christmas together, just the two of us? Well, I came up with an idea and I’m really excited about it.”

A smile flashes on Armie’s face as he squeezes his arm around Timmy’s shoulder. “That’s great, babe! What are you thinking? Ice skating at Rockfeller Center? Sleigh ride through Central Park, going to see a show?”

Timmy’s heart warms at Armie’s eager tone as he considers the possibilities, and he just hopes it doesn’t fade when he tells him his actual plan. “Well, I was actually thinking of something a little different.” He pauses, preparing to be shot down as Armie looks at him with giddy anticipation. Finally, he blurts it out in one rushed jumble of words. “IwannagotoDisney.”

Holding his breath while he waits for Armie to respond, he can feel the heat creeping up his face and just hopes Armie doesn’t mock him too much. “Disney? Really? That’s what you want to do for Christmas?” Armie’s tone is more incredulous than outright mocking, but still not exactly the desired reaction.

Timmy sighs, preparing to plead his case. “They have this special event called Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas party where they have a bunch of fun holiday stuff all over the park, and it sounds like it might be kinda fun.”

A soft snort of laughter emanates from beside him. “Yes, I’m very well aware of it. Harper has been bugging us for years to take her, but we never could make it work with our schedules. You know she’s gonna throw a fit if she finds out we went without her.”

Timmy feels a pang of guilt, knowing that leaving Armie’s kids out of something he knows they would really love is selfish. But this is their first Christmas together, and he can’t help but want that all to himself. And per their custody arrangement, the kids would be with Liz in Denver for the week of Christmas anyway, then Armie will get them the following week for New Year’s until they go back to school.

Armie is quiet for a minute before he lets out a thoughtful hum. “Well, I guess Christmas in L.A. wouldn’t be the worst thing ever. At least it will be warm.” A rueful smile creeps over Armie’s features, and Timmy nervously chews on his bottom lip.

“Well actually, umm, I was thinking…or well I was _hoping_ we could go to Disney _World_ , in Florida.” He risks a glance sideways to gauge Armie’s reaction, finding his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You wanna go all the way to Florida? But we have Disney right in our backyard in L.A.”

He does his best to not roll his eyes, figuring that wouldn’t help his case right now. “I know that. But I’ve been there a bunch of times. I’ve never been to the one in Florida, and everyone knows it’s the superior one anyway.”

At Armie’s snort, he pushes his bottom lip out in a pout and decides to go all in with the pleading puppy dog eyes. Armie eyes him for a minute before letting out a quiet sigh. “You’re really serious about this?” 

He nods, not wanting to risk jinxing things by saying anything more. After another beat of consideration, Armie gives in. “Ok then, I guess we’re going to Florida.”

Armie barely finishes his sentence before Timmy is excitedly scrambling into Armie’s lap and kissing him, giggling and whispering happy “thank you’s” into his mouth.

The muffled sound of Armie’s amused chuckle makes his heart flutter happily. Pulling back from the attack of kisses, Armie looks at him with a fond smile. “Ok, but you have to be the one to break it to Harper.” 

When Armie winks at him, he can’t hide the giddy grin that breaks out on his face. “Deal.”

So three weeks later, he finds himself on a plane to sunny Orlando, Florida. Once Armie fully committed to the idea, he went all out, booking one of the fanciest suites at the Grand Floridian hotel for a full week, giving them a chance to go to all the different parks, ending with the Magic Kingdom for the special Christmas party. To his amazement, Armie’s teasing about the whole thing had been pretty minor compared to what he was expecting, and there were times he swore Armie was just as excited about the trip as he was.

As they check into their hotel, Timmy takes in the view of the massive man-made lake that connects the hotel to the Magic Kingdom park. He’s only been there a few minutes, but he’s already giddy with anticipation. They spend most of the first day relaxing in the hotel, and in the evening they enjoy a private meal by candlelight in one of the exclusive rooms of the hotel’s gourmet restaurant.

The next day, they wake early to get a start on the first park on their itinerary, Animal Kingdom. They spend the morning in the immersive world of Pandora, and the afternoon exploring the rest of the park and seeing the various shows and different animals.

The day they go to Hollywood Studios, Timmy is fascinated to discover that Armie is apparently a closet Star Wars nerd. Watching him geek out over the newer attractions is like seeing an entirely new facet of his personality he never knew existed, and he can’t help but be utterly charmed by the whole thing. 

They spend the next day drinking around the world at Epcot. Or well, at least _trying_ to. By the time they reach Japan in the middle of the World Showcase and down a shot of sake, Timmy starts to feel a bit queasy. They decide to ease back on the alcohol for a bit and enjoy walking through the various country’s pavilions and enjoying their cultural offerings. By the time they reach Mexico at the end of the day, they can’t pass up having a margarita to celebrate surviving the day. 

They decide to finish off the day riding Spaceship Earth, Timmy curled into Armie’s side as they wind their way through the different stages of history depicted within the giant sphere. And when the ride ends up stopping for a brief time just as they begin their descent, surrounded by hundreds of twinkling blue lights to imitate the brilliant night sky, Timmy brings their lips together in a slow kiss that lasts until the ride starts moving again a few minutes later.

The last stop on their tour of the parks is the Magic Kingdom for Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas party. Since the party is a nighttime event, they decide to sleep in late, which is most welcome after three days of wandering the other parks in the 80 degree heat of Florida’s version of winter weather. Armie wakes Timmy up with a blowjob, followed by a sleepy round of fucking before they order room service for breakfast. Timmy ignores Armie’s raised eyebrow when he orders Mickey-shaped waffles, too busy thoroughly enjoying himself to bother being embarrassed anymore. 

They spend the day alternating between the hotel pool and spa, then they catch a quick nap and shower before heading out in the late afternoon. As they approach the park by monorail, Timmy’s excitement spikes as he catches the first glimpse of Cinderella Castle. He likes the castle at Disneyland fine enough, but he’s always thought the one at Disney World was much more impressive.

Holiday décor lines the walkway to the entrance to the park, and as they finally pass through the gates to the Magic Kingdom, Timmy stops to take it all in. It’s so much bigger than he thought it would be, and with everything decked out in Christmas decorations, he can’t help but feel like a little kid again.

A warm hand slides into his as Armie comes up beside him. “You ready to do this?” He can hear the smile in Armie’s voice before he tilts his head up to look at his face, heart bursting with gratitude for this man who is willing to do anything to make him happy.

He nods, a smile of his own firmly in place. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They start making their way around to the beginning of Main Street USA, Timmy spots a gigantic merchandise store on the corner. “Hey wait, I have to run in there and get something real quick.”

Armie raises an eyebrow and lets out a small huff as he eyes the sign for the Emporium. “What could you possibly need in there?”

“Just…something, ok? Just wait here, I’ll be right back.” He waits until Armie stops looking at him skeptically and gives him the signal to go ahead before bounding into the store. He knows if Armie had come in with him, he’d never agree to this, so better to go in alone and just pray Armie is a good sport about it.

He finds the section he needs and quickly scans for what he’s looking for. He had the forethought to look online ahead of time to see what the selection was so he didn’t have to spend too long deciding while Armie waited outside for him. When his eyes land on what he’s been searching for, a giddy smile spreads on his face and he quickly grabs the items and goes to the checkout lane to pay.

As he approaches Armie, leaning casually against a pole and looking sexy as hell, he takes a deep breath. Armie sees him and straightens up, turning to face him as he closes the last few feet between them. “Find what you needed?”

“Uh huh.”

“What was so important you couldn’t wait until later?”

Timmy sinks his teeth into his bottom lip for a second before responding. “Ok, before I show you, please remember you love me and this will make me happy so just give it a chance before you say no.”

Narrowing his eyes, Armie looks down at the bag in Timmy’s hands in clear suspicion. “What did you do?”

“Close your eyes and put your hand out.” When Armie simply glares at him, he adds, “Please.” Armie huffs in annoyance but does as requested.

Reaching into the bag, he removes the item he’s picked out for Armie and places it carefully in Armie’s open hand. “Ok, open.”

He watches in nervous anticipation as Armie’s eyes pop open and he looks down at his hand, his brow furrowing as he sees what Timmy put there. “Umm, Timmy, what, exactly, do you expect me to do with this?”

Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes, he tries to remain patient. “You’re supposed to wear it.” The incredulous scoff that follows is pretty much the reaction he was expecting, but he’s hoping he can convince Armie to humor him.

“You’re fucking kidding, right?! I’m not about to put this on in public!”

“Oh come on, no one here will even bat an eye. It’s part of the charm of Disney. Please, for me.” Timmy holds Armie’s gaze, unwavering in his determination to get Armie to agree. It takes several more seconds, but eventually he sees the resistance melt away from Armie’s eyes as resignation takes hold.

Heaving a deep sigh, Armie takes the black sequined Mickey ears and reluctantly places them on his head. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Chalamet. Just remember payback is a bitch.”

A satisfied giggle bubbles up from his throat. “Oh don’t worry, I have a pair of my own, too.” He reaches back into the bag and pulls out another pair of Mickey ears for himself, rose gold with a little bow in the middle. He gleefully places it on his head and raises up on his tiptoes so he can give Armie a quick peck on the lips before grabbing Armie’s hand and pulling him into the crowd toward the castle.

After stopping to take some pictures in front of the castle, which is lit up with thousands of icicle lights for the holiday season, they decide to head to Adventureland first. Armie makes friends with the guide on the Jungle Cruise, and while they stand in line for Pirates of the Caribbean, Armie regales him with all his crazy stories about Johnny Depp from the set of The Lone Ranger. Timmy loves listening to Armie tell stories, even though he’s heard them many times before.

They stop for hot cocoa and cookies at one of the stations where they have free goodies for the party, even though Armie quietly gripes, “Who drinks hot cocoa in 78 degree weather?”

They sit in the front row on Splash Mountain and get completely soaked, but by the time they make it to Liberty Square, the warm air manages to dry them almost completely.

Another one of the free snack stations has candy canes and snow cones, and when Armie laughs at him for his blue tongue after he finishes, he promptly shuts him up by kissing him, making sure to use lots of tongue. When he pulls back, a smug smile creeps onto his face when he sees the blue dye lingering on Armie’s teeth and tongue as well.

Despite his best efforts, Armie vetoes going on It’s A Small World. “Nope, sorry. I’m not about to have that song stuck in my head for the rest of our trip. I do have my limits.”

To make up for it, Armie suggests the Mad Tea Party instead, and Timmy figures that’s a decent alternative. That is, until Armie spins the tea cups so fast that he starts to get dizzy, and it takes a good five minutes after getting off the ride to get his bearings again.

As they round the front of the castle again, the special holiday parade is just getting started. A plethora of Disney characters ride by on elaborate floats, as well as several dancing reindeer, candy canes and elves. There are even a few horses. Armie stands behind him as they watch the procession of characters march down Main Street, arms encircling his middle as Timmy leans back into his chest.

When the parade ends and the huge crowd begins to disperse, he’s eager to explore the one land they haven’t gotten to yet, Tomorrowland. “Time for Space Mountain!”

He’s a little surprised when Armie hesitates, figuring that would be one ride he’d be excited for. “Yeah but the fireworks start in 45 minutes. We don’t want to miss that.” Not sure how to react to that, Timmy simply raises an eyebrow in question. “What? I just really like fireworks.”

Not about to question Armie’s apparent love of pyrotechnics – which makes perfect sense when he thinks about it – he just nods and assures him they will be back in time to catch the firework show. Armie still seems a little unsure but he goes along in the end.

The line for Space Mountain is pretty long but it moves fast, and Timmy bounces on his toes in nervous excitement. They are almost to the front of the line when the ride momentarily stops. Every minute that passes while they wait for it to start back up, he watches Armie grow more and more agitated, checking his watch every few seconds. When he threads his fingers through Armie’s and squeezes his hand reassuringly, Armie can only manage a tight smile in return. He’s just about to ask if something else was going on when the ride starts moving again, and Armie visibly relaxes.

Once he’s fully seated in the rocket, Timmy’s excitement returns. And after the first blood-curdling scream rips from his throat as they zoom around in the complete dark, a large pair of hands settle on his shoulders from the seat behind him, instantly grounding him and making him feel safe.

As soon as they exit the ride, Armie practically drags Timmy back around to the front area of the castle with about five minute to spare before the fireworks begin. The area surrounding the castle is completely packed with people, but Armie leads them to a special roped off area that is usually designated for people who pay extra for better viewing. When he asks, Armie assures him they are allowed to be there.

Since no one comes around to tell them to move, he figures Armie must have okayed it with someone, so he relaxes into Armie’s side and cuddles close as the music over the speakers changes and the show begins.

He can’t deny that the show is pretty impressive, using a combination of fireworks and stunning light projections on the castle itself, and he finds himself humming along to some of the Christmas songs as they blast through the speakers behind him. Armie has a tight hold on him, and at one point he swears he feels him shivering, even though the temperature hasn’t dropped much below 75 degrees.

The grand finale is spectacular, fireworks exploding in all directions and the castle lighting up in a brilliant mix of white and blue. His heart is racing as he watches the last few explosions light up the clear night sky, and when the last bang rings out and the music fades, he is very glad Armie insisted that they catch the show. And getting to have this cozy little lawn area to themselves so they weren’t packed in like sardines was an extra bonus.

Stepping out of Armie’s embrace so he can face him, he’s about to ask how he found such a great spot when a booming voice comes over the loudspeaker. “Ladies and gentlemen, someone here has a very special question they’d like to ask. Please direct your attention to the front of the castle.”

He holds onto his thought as he turns around to look at the castle, curious to see what’s going on. He watches as more projections appear on the face of the castle, this time several hearts spin around in a giant circle. After a few seconds, the hearts disperse and the words “Will you marry me?” display across the center of the castle as heart-shaped fireworks go off on either side. A cacophony of sound erupts around him as the initial shocked gasps melt into cheering and applause.

“Oh my god, Armie, someone is proposing! That’s so romantic!” As he turns back around to look up at Armie, he’s not where he expects him to be. Instead, he finds Armie down on one knee, a small black box in his hand.

Everything freezes, and he isn’t sure if he’s still even breathing. It feels like slow motion when Armie reaches for his hand, a nervous smile breaking out on his face. “Timmy, the moment we met, I knew we had something truly special, and though it took us a little while to figure it all out, I’ve never been happier than this past year with you. We came to the Happiest Place on Earth for your Christmas wish, and I would be the happiest man on Earth if you granted mine. Timothée Chalamet, will you marry me?”

There’s a surge of cheering all around them, but all Timmy can hear is his own heartbeat as his mind tries to process what is happening. He watches in stunned silence as Armie opens the tiny box and reveals an elegant silver band, with small diamonds wrapping around it. It’s stunning, and exactly what he would have picked out for himself.

Tears begin to obscure his vision as Armie lifts the ring out of the box, looking up at him with eyes so full of love that it makes his breath catch as Armie waits for his answer. He doesn’t even need to decide; there’s only one answer he’d ever give. Letting out a shuddering breath, he nods with excitement, face breaking out in a huge grin. “Yes!”

Seeing Armie’s entire face light up with joy as he places the ring on his finger, his chest bursts with happiness and love. An excited giggle punches out from his throat when Armie stands and immediately pulls him into a hug, lifting him off the ground and swinging him around.

Several more explosions sound as another round of fireworks are set off, and suddenly small white flurries begin to fall from the sky in all directions, imitating snow. When one lands on his nose, Timmy discovers it’s actually just soap, but he doesn’t let that take away from the magical feeling of “snow” falling all around him as he basks in the glow of the moment.

The cheers and applause from the crowd goes on for what seems like a lifetime, but Timmy hardly notices, too busy kissing his fiancé and melting into his arms. He doesn’t know how long they stand there wrapped in each other, but eventually the crowd begins to move toward the exit as the party comes to an end. What feels like a hundred people stop to congratulate them as they file past, and his face begins to hurt from smiling so wide.

When the crowd has thinned out and only a small group of people remain milling around the main hub by the castle, Timmy’s curiosity finally gets the better of him. He lifts his head to peer up at Armie’s sparkling eyes. “Ok, I gotta know, how did you pull all this off?”

Armie gives a playful grin and wiggles his eyebrows. “Did you forget that I’ve done two films for Disney? I have my connections.” When Armie winks at him, he can’t help but giggle happily. The whole thing feels so surreal, like he’s in the middle of a movie. But as he’s well aware, movies aren’t real, but this is. _They_ are. And he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the man of his dreams.

Apparently whatever connections Armie had also arranged for them to stay in the park after everyone else had left so they could get a few professional pictures taken in front of the castle with the proposal projection still up. It’s almost 2 am when they finally make their way down the now empty Main Street and out to the main exit.

As they approach the gates, they pass a cast member dressed as an elf who gives them a cheery smile. “We hope you had a great time visiting us at the Magic Kingdom today, and that all your magical dreams came true!”

Timmy looks down at his ring finger, now clad in silver, and returns her smile. “Yes, thank you. They really did.”


End file.
